Doctor Greene
by coolstoryshawty
Summary: Elly was Daryl's niece and she was hurt. Beth was a doctor. Daryl meeting her in a situation like this make him fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Beth Greene was a 24 year old single mother with a four year old son. Bentley Ryder Greene was his name. The guy who took Beth Greene's virginity and left her pregnant and alone, she couldn't stand. Dillon Grimes, he was the town sheriffs brother. It was hard going to college and caring for a child but thanks to her family for the support and help, she did it. She was close to Rick, which was Dillon's older brother. Rick was married to Lori and they had three kids, Carl, Lucy, and Judith. Lucy would watch Bentley for Beth when Maggie or Shawn couldn't. Even though Dillon never saw Bentley, Dillons family was in Bentley's life. It was hard being a doctor taking care of a child by herself. Beth stood at the door frame of her son's room just admiring the perfect brown haired boy. It was early in the morning and she was about to head off to work. Lucy would be here any minute to watch Bentley. Beth hated that she had to leave him with a babysitter all the time but with her job she had no choice. It killed Beth when her son would beg her to stay home but she couldn't. She loved her son but she never wanted this life. She wanted to be married and happy before she ever had kids. Beth let out a sad sigh as her doorbell rang. She walked downstairs to open the door to a tired Lucy. They said their goodbyes and Beth grabbed her car keys and left. Hopefully today would be calm.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Elly asked her dad.

"You wanna shoot a big gun?" Merle chuckled.

"Yeah, can I?" she asked.

Merle didn't care that she was small, if she wanted to shoot he was gonna let her. Daryl was out doing some shopping for the house. Merle never did shit for the house or Elena. Daryl thought that Merle could just watch Elly for a few hours for once in his life, she was his kid after all. He never took care of his daughter ever since she was born. Her mom died during birth. Elena Skylar Dixon was her name, Elly for short. Daryl treated her more like a daughter than Merle ever did. Merle was barely home, if at all. That left Daryl to take care of the little brown haired girl. He didn't mind it because she was his niece, but it pissed him off that Merle never did anything for her. Daryl picked out some of Elly's favorite food and approached the cash register. He paid for the grocery's and packed them into the car. Daryl drove the five minute drive home and unpacked the supplies into the house. He had just sat down when his phone rang. Merle showed up on the caller ID.

"What Merle?" Daryl said in an annoyed tone.

"I was letting her shoot the 22 and it cocked back and split her head open. She's knocked out and I dunno what to do!" Merle shouted through the phone.

"Fuck, where are you dumbass?" Daryl hissed.

"At Ace's house." Merle slurred out.

Daryl slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys. Merle was probably drunk and wasn't watching Elly, at all. He drove with his fists clenched to the steering wheel. Man did Merle piss him off, he was so tired of his brother and always having to clean up after him. Daryl arrived and ran to an unmoving Elly. Anger filled Daryl but he didn't have the time to curse his brother out, he had to get Elly to the hospital. Daryl scooped her up and carried her to the car, buckled her in and sped off. He was speeding but how could he not. Who knows how long she had been out. Merle is a fuck up and was drinkin. Fear washed through Daryl as he came to the emergency room.

"I need help!" Daryl shouted as he carried a lifeless Elly.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as she led him to a room.

"My brother let her shoot a 22 and it cocked back and hit her in the head. She's been out for about ten minutes or so." Daryl croaked out.

"Okay, I'll get the doctor." the nurse replied.

Beth was sitting in her office drinkin her coffee when her name came upon the intercom. "Doctor Greene, we need you in room 72 right now." Beth got up and moved as fast as her legs would carry her to the room she was called to. She approached the room and saw a little girl in the hospital bed, blood running down her head, her face as pale as a white piece of paper. Beth's heart started to pound as she started telling the nurse's to get her supplies to stop the bleeding. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" Beth said in a calm voice. Beth grabbed some gauze and pressed it to the open gash. As Beth applied more pressure the man's raw voice came through "My uh brother let her shoot a 22 and it cocked back and knocked her out." Beth cleaned the gash and she got her kit to close up the gash. It would take about 10 stitches to close it up, Beth had guessed do to past accidents. The gash was on the side of her head, it was on her face so Beth didn't have to shave any hair. Daryl sat quietly as he watched the blonde stitch up his niece. Once Daryl got home he was gonna scream at Merle. He couldn't handle his older brother anymore. Daryl had custody of Elly so it wouldn't matter if Daryl kicked Merle out. Not like her was ever home anyway. Merle was a drunk and it wasn't safe for Elly to be around him.

"Doctor, is she gonna be okay?" Daryl looked the doctor in her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, she will be sore a few days or so but she will be fine." Beth smiled to ease his mind.

"When will she wake up? and Thank you." Daryl blurted out.

"Within ten minutes or so. No need to thank me it's my job." Beth replied.

Daryl walked up and pulled a chair up next to his niece. Beth turned to leave but his voice stopped her. "I'm sorry your dad is not here for you. I wish he would own up and take care of ya but I guess you're stuck with me." Beth's heart ached as she listened to him talk to that little girl. Why couldn't every guy be like him? Beth thought to herself. Before he noticed she left the door frame to get some medicine to help heal the wound and ease the pain. Daryl sat next to Elly her tiny hands in his. So many thoughts ran through his head. Would she be okay? Would she be better off without Merle? As much as it pained Daryl he had to do what was best for her but was kicking Merle out the best? He was so confused, never in a million years would Daryl have thought Merle would become a father. Never would he have thought he would be taking care of his older brother's kid. You would think he would be a lot more wiser since he was older than Daryl.

Beth coughed as she entered the room. "I am here to give Elena some medication to help with the pain." Beth said. Daryl stood up to give her room to do what she needed too. "I know what you're feeling. My son Bentley fell off his bike a year ago and hit his head on the pavement. There was blood everywhere. Scared me to death." Beth said. Daryl looked at her with pain in his eyes. "The thing is she ain't mine. She is my niece and my brother doesn't take care of her." Daryl mumbled out. Beth extended her hand, "I'm Beth Greene, by the way." Daryl shook her hand. "Daryl Dixon." he murmured. Beth checked Elly's pulse as she carried on her conversation with Daryl. "How old is she?" Beth asked. "She is four." Daryl signed. "How old is your son?" he added. Looking up from Elly to meet his gaze, "My son is four also." Beth smiled warmly at Daryl.

Daryl's heart pounded as her big blue eyes pierced his dull blue ones. She was probably the most beautiful doctor he has ever seen. He wondered if she was married. He didn't see any ring on her finger but then again it could be due to her job. He was just a mechanic. Nothing too special. Beth finished up and left. She had other patients to care for and it kind of disappointed Daryl because he wanted nothing more than to hear her babble about her life. It was late and Daryl was going to stay overnight with Elly. Beth said that she would be able to go home tomorrow. This day had been long and Daryl needed a cigarette. He hadn't had one all day because he had been here with Elly. Daryl walked out into the dark night. The cold breeze cooling his face. He walked around the corner to light up a smoke. Within a minute or so Beth came out of the door digging in her purse probably lookin for her keys. She pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked her door. She smiled and waved bye to Daryl. He waved back and leaned against the wall. A weird sound filled his ears and looked up to see Beth turning the key in the ignition. Daryl walked over to her.

"Car trouble?" he mumbled.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Pop the hood and i'll take a look. I'm a mechanic and can probably find the problem." Daryl chuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Beth said in a sweet voice.

"I want to. Pop the hood." Daryl tapped the top of her car.

Doing as he said the hood flew up. Daryl's body was leaned across the car. Beth watched as he moved his hands around quickly. Trying to take in all the information he said about cars and such, she couldn't keep up. Daryl wiped his hands on his jeans and told her to start the car. Beth walked to the driver's side and turned the key, nothing. Daryl made one more small adjustment just as Beth leaned forward pressing her arms on the horn. She heard a thump and saw Daryl holding his head. Beth flew out of the car.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay. That was a total accident. I am so sorry." Beth rambled.

"It's fine, I am okay. It was just a little bump." Daryl breathed out.

"You're bleeding. Let me clean it up for you." Beth blurted out.

"Nah, you don't have to." Daryl murmured.

"I want to. Please." She pleaded.

"Okay, if it will make ya feel better." he chuckled out.

Beth walked to her car and pulled out her first aid kit. Pulling a pad and alcohol wipes from the box. She ripped the wipes open and pressed on to his forehead. He cringed at the sudden sting. Wiping it clean, she put the little pad on his forehead. Being inches away from his lips Beth was tryin hard not to lose her cool. "I'm sorry about that." She mumbled out. Daryl moved back to finish his work on her car. "It's fine." he returned. "Try it now." he added. Beth moved into the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine roared to life. Beth jumped out and hugged him. "Thank you." she shrieked. Daryl stood still. "No problem." he choked out. Beth kissed his cheek and got in her car excited to go home to her son. Daryl smiled as he watched her drive away. That kiss on his cheek gave him a weird feeling, but the thing was he liked it. Was he starting to like this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna say this is my first time writing smut and I know its not the best but bare with me. I also wanna say a huge thank you to Jazzy who edited this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. **

It was finally time to leave the hospital and Elly couldn't be more excited. She kept nagging at Daryl to see when they could go home. Being at the hospital with Elly was taking time out of work. Daryl was pissed with Merle and how he was such a shitty father to her. Daryl had been talking more with Beth each day that they were in the hospital. Daryl loved Elly to death but she was a handful and he needed a break. He knew that Rick had to work that night but he could have Carl or Lucy babysit for him.

Rick and Daryl had been friends for years but they barely have time to have guy time. Daryl never left Elly, maybe like once in a blue moon. Daryl was sitting on the couch with his phone in hand as Elly played with her toys. He dialed the Grimes' house phone. He chewed his thumb as he waited for someone to answer. After three rings there was a deep voice.

"Hey, It's Daryl. This Carl?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, What's up?" Carl chuckled.

"Your growin' kid. I was wondering if you or Lucy can babysit Elly tonight?" Daryl said.

"Yeah, just drop her off. We'll be here." Carl replied.

"Okay. Thank you and see ya soon." Daryl smirked.

"No problem." Carl responded before the phone clicked off.

It was a Friday night and Daryl was happy to be getting a break. Nothing like sitting at a bar listening to a band play. Daryl dressed in a button down with a tie and slacks. He had to go to a meeting before he went to the bar. Since Judith and Elly get along so well Rick was okay with her staying the night. Daryl packed Elly a bag and got her in the car. Elly was a little chatter box as Daryl pulled into Rick's driveway. Daryl grabbed her out of the car and walked up to the front door and was met by Lucy. Daryl nodded and waved not being one for words.

He walked into the office, ready to get this done with. After what seemed like hours, Daryl was out of there. Loosening his tie, but not taking it off he got in his car and drove to the bar. Walking in he could feel the heat and and the air was stale. Walking to the counter he ordered a beer. He chucked it down and one beer turned into two and three and soon Daryl was staggering around. Having drank so much he had to use the bathroom. Walking in the empty bathroom he unzipped his pants and let his bladder run free. Walking out he heard voices arguing. "Leave me alone!" the female voice yelled out.

"Not a chance baby, I'm taking you home." the man slurred out. Daryl stepped forward not letting this asshole talk to a girl like that. Like she was just a piece of ass. He looked at the girl and it was her… Beth Greene.

"You better leave her alone." Daryl ground out.

"Yeah, you think so huh? What are you gonna do about it?" the man grunted.

Not thinking much into it he slammed his fist against the mans jaw. Without any words spoken the man grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it onto Daryls head. Wiping blood from his forehead he threw more punches at the guy. In the distance he could hear Beth yelling for him to stop but there was no way he was going to let this piece of shit talk to her like that. Stumbling to the ground Daryl hovered over the man. "You ever talk to her like that again and you will regret it." Daryl sneered, wiping the almost dried blood from his lip. Turning and walking out the bar he heard the faint little steps behind him.

"Daryl, just stop." Beth panted.

Turning around to face Beth, not saying a word, a hurt expression on her face. His face covered in blood she felt for the punches he received. He didn't have to protect her but he did. Walking up to him she pulled on his arm towards her car.

"Beth, you don't have to help me." he mumbled.

"I want to Daryl. How about we go to my house, I have the supplies there." she murmured not wanting to sound like some whore wanting sex. That's not what she wanted but it's been awhile.

"You sure. I can just go home." he breathed out his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Yeah Daryl I- I'm sure." she stuttered.

Following Beth to her car he climbed in the passenger seat. The drive was silent as tension filled the air. Daryl gnawed on his thumb. The blood was becoming sticky on his face. He could feel it all over. Glancing in the mirror it looked like he split his head open. Touching his head he winced, there indeed was a gash. "Don't touch it. Your hands are dirty and it could get infected." Beth's voice broke through his thoughts. Daryl laid his hand back in his lap. Arriving to the dark house she parked. Turning to Daryl, she said "Ease up a little, I don't bite." Daryl let out a shallow breath. Beth climbed out of the car and Daryl was right behind her. Her house was beautiful. She unlocked the door and walked inside flicking on some lights. "Where's your son?" he asked while looking around the huge house.

"He's with my sister." Beth replied in a sweet voice. She slipped her jacket off, revealing the short black dress she was wearing. Daryl gulped as he saw how the dress hugged her curves so perfectly. Wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks he took in a sharp breath. Slipping out of her heels she walked upstairs motioning with her hand for him to follow.

Arriving to her room she went to her bathroom and got a warm washcloth to get all the blood off his face. She had him sit on the toilet so she could get a better look at his cuts. Carefully dabbing at the open gash she cleaned all the blood off his face. There was a little blood on his button up shirt. His ice cold blue eyes piercing into her dull blue ones. She awkwardly shifted so there was more space between them. He scratched the back of his head. "You want a beer?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, that would help my head." he chuckled. Walking to the little mini fridge in her room she pulled out two beers handing him one. Soon they were laughing and joking around. They sat in her room as they drank more.

Before she knew it, Beth found her lips on his. Daryl slammed Beth against the wall pulling at her dress until it fell to the floor. Nipping her lips hungrily, he might have drew blood. Beth whimpering at his every touch leaving her skin burning with the sensations. Gripping the inside of her thighs tightly, Beth pleading and begging for more. "Baby, I can be gentle or I can be rough. Whatcha want girl?" Daryl smirked as Beth's cheeks were flushed. Kissing down her body her stomach churned. Yanking her panties off she gasped. Tangling her hands in his hair letting out a moan as he kissed down her body. Pulling the tie off and wrapping it around her wrists and pinning her hands above her head. Gasping for air, he sucked on her neck. Not hurting her but with some force he pushed her onto the bed. Using one of his hands to hold hers above her head he used his other hand to pleasure her. Teasing her with his fingers she pouted at his doing.

"You don't like my teasing, huh?" He smirked. Beth threw her head back as Daryl's fingers worked their magic. She untangled her hands from the tie and found herself unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. His mouth found her breast nipping and sucking around her chest as she moaned. Her hands flew to his slacks not wanting to wait anymore. She wanted this. His naked body between her legs. He pushed into her and she whimpered. Biting her lip she dug her nails into his back. He thrust into her and she had no control, she was moaning out his name. The bubbling sensation filled her stomach. She could feel it coming. A few more hard thrusts into her sent her over the edge and she cried out 'Daryl!' Not a minute later Daryl found his release inside of her and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off, laying next to her. The sweat and staleness filled the air. Wrapping her in his arms they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl woke to an empty bed. Confused and dazed he just laid there still. He couldn't really remember everything that happened last night only bits and pieces. One thing he did remember was that he slept with Beth..Just as he was buttoning his jeans Beth came through the door wrapped in a towel. "I...Uh..I'll wait downstairs." he stuttered. Man did she look gorgeous. He smirks as he turned to leave remembering what him and that little blondie did. Daryl walked downstairs as he chewed on his nail. It wasn't long before Beth came down. Her cheeks looked at little flushed. "Daryl, should I uh...make breakfast?" She glanced at the ground then back up meeting his gaze. Daryl didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Beth walked over to her kitchen and decided on french toast with eggs and sausage. Daryl watched in amazement as she cooked. Finishing up the food and making two plates she set them at the table. "Would you like some orange juice or coffee?" her voice low. "Uh….orange juice is fine." Beth handed Daryl a glass of orange juice and he took a big gulp. "Thank you." he rambled out. The two ate in silence when Beth broke the awkwardness that filled the air. It was the 'I made a mistake sleeping with you kind awkwardness.' "I uh need to head to work but I can drop you off at your truck on my way?" She mumbled. "Yeah that works, I have to pick up Elly." Daryl scratched the back of his head. Beth turned around, "How is she doing? Elly i mean." Beth half smiled. "Good, she's back to bein herself. She ain't ever let that stop her." he chuckled.

Beth walked past Daryl to slip her jacket on. "You ready?" She asked with a smile. Beth got awfully close to Daryl and it made him shift his position. "Better step back Greene." He warned. "Or what?" she teased. With no thought Daryl pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. Daryl picked Beth up and gripped her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're gonna make me late for work." Beth rushed out between each kiss. "I'll be quick." Daryl smirked as he pushed her jacket off her body. Running his hands all over hersmall frame she let a few moans escape. Finding their way into her office he pressed her against the table. Slipping his fingers in the waistband of her blue scrubs, he pulled her pants down. He didn't realize his hands unbuttoned his pants were already falling to the ground. Pressing against Beth she whimpered, "Please ." Daryl pressed harder against her and he groaned at how good she felt. Beth wiggled closer to Daryl. "Little eager there Beth?" Daryl teased. Beth bit on her lip as she nodded. It was the truth she wanted Daryl inside her, to fuck her and she didn't know why. Beth was never that type of girl. She never slept around but with Daryl, it was different. Beth moaned as Daryl entered her. "You like that?" Daryl muttered. "Mhmm." was all she could sum up to say. Daryl started to thrust into her achingly slow. "Faster Daryl." Beth begged. With that being said Daryl quickened the pace into her making her whimper and moan. Beth gripped the table so hard making her hands hurt. Her body pressed against the wooden object. Daryl could feel her insides start to tighten around him and he knew she was about to come undone. With a few hard thrusts into the blonde, she moaned as she came all around him. Her legs weakened as she had her release but Daryl wasn't done yet. He pulled out of her and pushed back into her and that was it for him, he released himself inside her. He pulled out of her and placed a kiss to her neck before pulling his pants up. Beth gripped the table as her legs wobbled. She pulled her scrubs up. "That's all I get?" she pouted. "Yes, you don't want to be late for work." Daryl grinned as he walked out of the office.

Beth fixed the few fly away hairs as she pulled her jacket on once again. She could see the sweat prickled on her forehead. Grabbing her purse she walked into the chilly Fall air. "Hey Daryl…" Beth trailed off. She unlocked her car door as Daryl's eyes were fixedly on her, watching her every move. "Yeah?" he asked. Beth felt intrigued with his past and what they were. Were they friends with benefits or in a relationship now? Beth was doubtful if they were anything serious. "Maybe we can have a playdate with the kids sometime." Beth babbled. "Yeah, I think Elly would like that a lot." Daryl smiled at the thought. Beth got in her car and waited as Daryl slipped into the passenger seat. The ride was silent until a sound came on and Beth shrieked. Daryl looked at the blonde her big blue eyes boring into his. "Oh my god, this is my song!" She beamed. "Someone's a little excited." He joked playfully hitting her shoulder. Daryl gazed at the blonde as she sang along to the song, her voice was beautiful and he was mesmerized. Beth nervously laughed that he was watching her and continued singing along. The drive was quick and Beth pulled up to the empty parking lot of the bar. "Thanks for the ride." Daryl nodded. "It's no problem. Thanks for everything." Beth smiled bright at him. Daryl could feel his heart beat hard against his ribs. "Anything for you Miss Greene." He replied. Leaning towards him, she placed a kiss to his cheek. Daryl stiffened, lost in his thoughts. "I'll see you around." Beth said almost as a question. Daryl nodded and got out of her car and got in his truck. He watched through his mirror as the little black toyota drove away.

Beth was on her way to work when Maggie called her. "Hey Mags." Beth chirped. "Hey, I was just letting you know I dropped Bentley off with Lucy." Maggie finished. Beth's heart leaped with joy as she would finally be able to have the whole day tomorrow with her little boy. "How was he?" Beth asked. "He was good, he likes to pick on Glenn." Maggie laughed. Beth giggled along with her sister. "I'm so glad he likes staying with you guys." Beth smiled. Images of her son flashed through her mind. Beth suddenly felt eager to be home from work tonight. "He's such a blessing Beth and even if Dillon doesn't think so we do." Maggie ranted. Beth frowned at the sudden mention of her ex. Biting her lip she let a tear fall. It may have been four years now but it still hurt. Bentley didn't deserve to grow up without a dad but that wasn't her fault or, maybe it was. "Hey Mags, I have to go now." Beth muttered. "Okay Beth, I love you and have a good day at work." "I love you and I will Mags." Beth rushed out. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Bentley and Daryl clouded her mind. She needed to focus on her work but for some reason today she just couldn't, why?


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to give a huge thanks to my wonderful beta. She is the best and I love youuuuuu! **

It was late and Beth was tired. One stop to make then she could go home. She yawned as the rain poured down on her car. She had to pick Bentley up from Lucy then she could lie in her comfy bed. But then the realization that she would be alone in her bed made her frown. Beth pulled into the driveway and parked, she saw Daryl's truck. What was he doing here? She shrugged and got out of her car. She walked to the door not paying attention and ran into someone. Looking up, she locked eyes with Daryl. "Sorry, I was checking my phone and didn't watch where I was going" Beth said as she cupped her mouth. "You're fine" said Daryl smiling. Elly was sound asleep in Daryl's arms. Man those arms were great wonders thought Beth as she found herself smiling like a fool and blushed at the images that flashed through her mind. "Whatcha smiling about?" Daryl grinned. Beth was sure her cheeks were on fire, why didn't the flames just engulf her? "N-n-nothin. I ain't smiling at anything." Beth stuttered. Daryl walked to his truck and buckled in Elly. Daryl then moved back toward Beth. Beth glanced up through her eyelashes. Daryl was awfully close now. Her body burned and knees felt weak. Hovering over her, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "You're lyin' to me Greene." Beth turned more toward Daryl and then met his blue eyes. "Now why would I lie to you Mr. Dixon?" said Beth smiling with her eyes full of lust. Daryl leaned back against his truck, arms folded. "You don't gotta tell me, I already know." Daryl smirked. Beth gulped and shoved her hands in her jean jacket. "You know nothin' Daryl." Beth smiled.

On the inside her heart was beating hard in her chest and her hands were sweaty. If he wanted to play this game, Beth was all in. She walked up to him and played with the buttons on his shirt as her eyes shifted to the floor. Daryl lifted her chin so her eyes met his. The connection put her in a trance, no matter what she couldn't force herself to look away. "Your body on top of mine, our eyes linked as one." Daryl mumbled into her hair. Beth's cheeks were hot, hell her whole body was hot. She wasn't going to let him win this. "And my nails digging into your chest and my breathy moans against your neck.." Beth whispered. Her lips hovered over his and Daryl shifted so his lips grazed hers. "You know I could take you right here right now" said Daryl lowering his voice. Beth patted his chest. "You know that can't happen, goodnight Daryl." Beth giggled as she walked away leaving Daryl there. "Greene!" Daryl yelled. "Yes, Mr. Dixon?" Beth questioned. Daryl played with the zipper on his vest before looking up. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Daryl asked nervously. "How about you come over to my house….Oh and bring Elly." Beth winked as she walked inside the house. Daryl's heart beat like a drum in his chest. He was a little uncertain with how things would go. Nervous would be an understatement to how he was feeling. All he knew was he didn't want to share her with any other man.

Beth walked in and she plopped on Rick's couch. "Hey Beth." Carl mumbled as he looked up from his phone for a brief second. "Hey Carl. where's Lucy?" Beth yawned. Carl was just about to answer Beth when Judith ran to her. "Hi aunt Beth!" Judith smiled. Beth picked the six year old up. "Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with Bentley and Elly?" Beth asked. "Oh yes, they are so cute aunt Beth!" Judith proclaimed. Beth stifled a giggle before answering. "You are adorable Judy." Beth kissed her cheek. Judith lay there with Beth before Lucy came down with Bentley. "Mommy! I missed you!" her son yelled. Beth pulled Bentley into a tight hug, Judith joining in. "I missed you too baby boy." Beth smothered him in kisses. Beth sat there and held her son and her niece. Even though she wasn't married to Dillon or with him she still considered Rick's kids her nieces and nephew. Lori walked through the door and Judith ran off to her mom. Beth and Lori chatted for a bit as Bentley slowly fell asleep. Beth yawned. "Well Lori, it's late and I should be getting home. We need to have a barbecue or something soon" she said quietly. "Of course Beth." Lori wrapped her arms around Beth and her son. "No matter what, we are family." Beth's eyes watered. "I know that Lori. I'll see you guys soon" said Beth as she walked to the door.

Beth put her son in his seat and buckled him in. The drive was quiet and the only sound was the whistling of the wind. She felt sad. She wished things would of worked out with Dillon. It would have made her life so much easier. But now she was falling for another guy and that guy was Rick's best friend. Beth pulled into her driveway, she laid her head on her steering wheel, and before she knew it, tears were falling. She felt pathetic, falling in love with Dillon and having a kid with him when she knew he was no good for her. If she could take it back she wouldn't, even with how ugly things were for her, she got the greatest gift of all, her son Bentley Ryder Greene. Beth sighed before getting out and getting Bentley. There was no point crying over him, not anymore. She was going to move on and do things that make her happy. She carried her son to his room and gently laid him down. She tucked him in as she watched him a moment. Swiping his hair out of his face, she placed a kiss to his forehead. Getting up she could barely keep her eyes open. She sluggishly walked to her bed and slipped out of her scrubs. She grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Putting them on she climbed into bed. It was like a cloud surrounded her body. Although the feeling was nice she ached for the warmth of a certain someone to be there snuggling her. She closed her eyes as one final thought ran through her head...'Daryl Dixon, what have you done to me?'

Beth woke up and felt a body next to her. She smiled before opening up her eyes to see her son cuddled up next to her. He sure did miss his mama. Yawning, she stumbled out of bed. She told Daryl to come over but she wasn't sure what time he would come. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She had been so tired these past couple days. Throwing her night clothes on the ground, she turned on the shower. She stood there a moment letting the water heat up. She pictured herself in the shower with Daryl and her cheeks burned bright. Her body came alive and she had that oh so familiar bubbly feeling in her stomach. Beth stepped inside and the water washed over her body taking all her worries with it down the drain. She washed her hair and body before just standing there letting the hot water pour over her body. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Walking into her bedroom she was in awe at her little boy still sleeping peacefully. She grabbed some close and got dressed in her bathroom. She decided since Daryl was coming over she would dress semi cute. She had on a cute gray sweater with some leggings on. She put a beanie over her head since it had been chilly out this week. She slipped on her boots and jacket on as she remembered some forgotten paperwork in her car. 'Not today Beth, Not today. You will do no such thing as think of work on your only day off this week.' She grumbled before deciding to not go out to her car.

Beth started breakfast when her phone buzzed. Pulling it from her pocket she read Daryl Dixon on the screen. Unlocking it she read 'Not sure when you want us to come over..But whenever you aren't busy just let me know.' Beth chuckled. She could tell Daryl was nervous about sending her a text. 'Daryl, I invited you over today because I wasn't busy..You are welcome to come over now if you'd like. I'm making breakfast. Spend the day with Bentley and I, I don't mind at all.' Beth's heart fluttered as she sent the text. Her phone went off and she jumped before checking it. 'What's for breakfast? Elly wants to know.' Beth laughed. 'Why don't you guys just come and see.' Beth sent the text and continued making pancakes. Beth chewed on her lip as she concentrated on cooking, pancakes, eggs and sausage. Lost in her concentration she fumbled with her spatula as there was knocking at her door. Beth walked to the door, opening it to Elly and Daryl standing there. Scratching the back of his head, Daryl chuckled and said, "Elly insisted we come." Elly smiled big showing her cheek before hugging Beth's waist. "It's freezing out here, let's go inside." Beth motioned for them to come in. "Elly would you like some Hot Cocoa? Daryl…Coffee?" Beth asked as she moved around her kitchen. "Yes please!" Elly squealed. "Yes please, thank you Beth" said Daryl as he gave a stern look to Elly. "You guys are very welcome." Beth grinned. Beth made four plates of food and set them at the table. "Give me a minute please, I have to go wake Bentley" said Beth as she slipped out the room. Within a few minutes she came down with the little brown haired boy. "Benny you remember Elly?" Beth whispered in his ear. "Ya mama, I like her." Bentley mumbled rubbing his eyes.

The four ate and after they finished Bentley and Elly went to go play while Beth did the dishes. The kids were in the other room and Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth's waist and kissed her neck. Beth dropped the plate she was washing. "Daryl!." Beth giggled. "Later, it's you and I," smirked Daryl. Beth turned around so her eyes met his. Beth smiled before placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now, Mr. Dixon don't you tease me" she said as she batted her eyelashes. Daryl closed the space between them and leaned close to her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it love." His voice was so low and gruff it sent chills down her spine. Daryl just held her in his arms. Beth didn't want to leave his presence, she felt comfortable…safe. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "So….what are we gonna do today?" Beth mumbled with her eyes closed. "Whatever you and the kids want to do" said Daryl as he kissed her forehead. Beth bit her lip, deep in thought before Daryl heard her say, "Hmmmm…How about we take them to the park?" "That's a great idea Greene." Daryl grinned.

Beth and Daryl stood there and watched the kids play. Occasionally Elly or Bentley would yell, "Hey look at me." Beth sat on the wing and slowly swayed back and forth. Daryl stood there in deep thought, watching Elly and Bentley run around. Beth wondered what was going through his head. She and he weren't a thing yet or at least it hadn't been confirmed. As Beth was lost in thought Bentley ran and jumped on her. "Mama can we go home now?" Bentley asked his teeth clattering together. "You ready to go?" said Beth kissing his cheek, "Daryl, Elly you guys ready to head back?" They all were ready to go, having had a long and joyful day. Putting Elly and Bentley in the car Beth drove house. She parked and Bentley and Elly were already getting out of the car racing to the door. The sight made Beth smile and she was happy. One day she would have more kids but not right now. She was not ready for another. As the evening quickly passed, everyone gathered around the table for dinner. As Beth watched Daryl, Elly and Bentley gathered around the table, she felt whole, like this was a dream and she would be awoken. It was perfect and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Anything this good usually didn't last. Beth shook the thoughts from her head…she was just going to enjoy the little things. The kids finished and were playing in the toy room. "Daryl...If you want you and Elly could stay over," said Beth as she chewed on her lip. She didn't want to admit she hated sleeping alone. Daryl got up and stood so he could see Beth's face. "We would love to...I haven't seen Elly this happy in a long time" said Daryl but mumbled the last bit. "Well I'm glad you guys are here," said Beth smiling.

Daryl stood still and Beth grabbed his shirt. Pulling his lips to hers she gently kissed him. Daryl deepened the kiss, slowly, very passionately. "Where am I going to sleep tonight Miss Greene?" Daryl mumbled against her lips. "In my bed," Beth winked as she pulled at his shirt a little. "Good, I want to hold you in my arms all night," Daryl murmured. Beth turned away, her cheeks flushed. "Daryl, you know that, that isn't the only thing you'll be doing" Beth giggled. Daryl stared at Beth through hooded eyes. Daryl kissed her lips softly saying "I better get those kids to bed while you finish your housework." Daryl winked mimicking Beth. "Yeah you better get on that Dixon" Beth grinned. This feeling was so familiar to her…she was falling for Daryl Dixon. She was smiling when her phone buzzed. Her heart stopped when she read the name...Dillon Grimes. Tears filled her eyes as she read the text. 'Beth, I would like to start over with you and help you raise Bentley.' Why was it that once she was moving on he wanted to come back? She was confused and unsure about what to do.

**Also please review and let me know what y'all think. What's going to happen next? What is Beth gonna do? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise to try and update more often, but with Beth and the holidays I wasn't in the mood to write. I'm back now. :)**

Beth finished buttoning up her flannel shirt and slipped her boots on. She was in leggings and didn't really care if she looked bad. She was going to meet up with Dillon and talk to him. Maybe he sent the text by accident. There was no way Dillon Grimes wanted her back. He made that clear when he left Beth four years ago. Although she didn't love him anymore, she was a little nervous. Maybe it was because how he's treated her in the past. He's not exactly nice with his words towards her. Beth grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Maggie took Bentley for the night because Beth felt he shouldn't be there for the talk. She sat in her car a moment, second guessing herself. _Was this a good idea or not? Has she gave him too many chances?_ It's not that she wanted to, Beth wanted the best for Bentley and no matter how much she didn't like Dillon, he was his father. She didn't tell Daryl that she was going to meet up with Dillon. They weren't exactly a thing so should she have to tell him? She let out a breath of air in frustration. _Come on Beth, get your shit together! _She backed out of her driveway and started for the Cafe. _Just breathe Beth, you don't owe him anything. _

She pulled into a parking spot and got out. Holding her keys, rather tightly, her knuckles were going white. Beth took a deep breath and started for the booth. There he sat, with a poker face, hair slightly in his eyes. When she saw him all the nervousness went away and filled with anger and annoyance. She folded her arms as she sat down. "Hey Beth." he said as he played with the rim of his cup. "Dillon." There was no need for a hello, Beth just wanted to leave. "Look I am trying to make this work." his voice laced with annoyance. "Make this work...Dillon you should have done that four years ago when Bentley was born." Beth was fuming now. _How dare he say he was trying? _"I know I haven't been the best father-" Beth cut him off. "Been the best father...Dillon you haven't even been a father." She rolled her eyes. This was solving nothing. Everything coming out of his mouth was bullshit. "I just want to see our son." Dillon choked out. "My son..Bentley is my son. You weren't even there for me through the pregnancy." Beth grumbled. "My brother tells me all about him..It makes me jealous because I should be the one telling him…. Are you seeing anyone? Is another man raising my son?" He looked at the floor. "Yeah, your brother, unlike you wanted Bentley in his life….Dillon quite frankly I don't think you have a right to be jealous, I have given you multiple chances to try and work this out. I wanted to work on us, but you didn't. So if I am seeing anyone that doesn't concern you at all." Beth snapped. _How could he even say that? _"God dammit Beth! " Dillon spat. Beth jumped at his tone of voice.

Beth started getting up. There was no way she was going to stay here with him getting angry like this. "Where do you think you're going?" Dillon sneered. Beth stopped and stood frozen. "I am leaving Dillon, bye." Beth snapped. "Whatever, bitch. I will get Bentley taken away from you." Dillon grunted. Beth whipped her head around. "Yeah Dillon? I will tell you what..Don't you ever threaten me like that again." Beth hissed before walking to her car. Her face was on fire. She drove home. Once she was in the protectiveness of her own home she broke down. _Why are your crying Beth? You knew this was going to end badly. _She wasn't crying over him but his words, how angry he got. She didn't like to see him that angry. She was done with his shit. Threatening to take her son away from her. Beth decided on a nice hot shower then maybe to visit her parents. She missed her mom and dad, but she was always so busy it was hard to make time to go see them. She rubbed her temples as she made her way upstairs.

The shower was quick and she was dressed nice and warm. It was only one o'clock. Daryl wouldn't be off work for another few hours. She settled on going to her parents. Beth was sure they missed her as much as she missed them. Pulling up to the farm she smiled. She couldn't keep the happiness out of her smile. She missed the old farm and all the good memories. Beth giggled as she thought of that one time Maggie and Shawn and her had a fight in the pond, there was mud everywhere. She climbed out of her car rather quickly and barged into the house.

"Daddy, Mama! I came here to surprise you." Beth couldn't help but smile bright. Beth walked around the corner and into her daddy's office. "Daddy!" Beth walked over and hugged Hershel tight. "Bethy, I'm glad you decided to come visit. Where's Bentley?" Hershel looked around. "Daddy he's with Maggie because I had to go meet up with Dillon." Beth mumbled the last part. Hershel's face was not smiling anymore but frowning. "What did he want?" Beth played with her keys. "He uh wanted to get back together sort of to help raise Bentley." Hershel lifted Beth's chin so he met her eyes. "Bethy, if you feel that is the right thing to do then do it." Hershel wiped a tear from his daughters eye. "Daddy, he just said the same things he did before. Like always, it ended in a fight and I left." Beth's voice cracked. Hershel pulled his daughter into a hug. "Bethy, sometimes people never change but you can't let that stop you from being happy." Beth kissed her daddy's cheek. "Thank you...Daddy?" Beth chewed her lip. "Yeah?" Hershel was now looking at Beth. "I met a guy...I have sorta been seeing him. Bentley seems to like him but Bentley only knows him as his little friends uncle." Beth looked away from her dad.

Hershel could tell his daughter was happy. He smiled and nodded. "You really like him?" Hershel tilted his head so her could see Beth's face. "Yeah daddy, I do." Beth pressed her lips together and giggled. "So what is the name of this guy?" Beth looked at her dad with her eyebrows raised. "His name is uh Daryl Dixon." she replied. Hershel was happy that Beth was finally moving on from Dillon. "He's coming over for dinner tonight.." her voice trailed off. "Yeah? I'm just glad to see you happy Beth." Hershel grinned and kissed his daughter's forehead. Beth closed her eyes and leaned against her dad. "Me too daddy." she mumbled out.

The evening passed quickly and Beth was back home. She was so excited for Daryl to be here. She couldn't wait, her stomach dip flip flops. She made dinner for her and him. Bentley would be home tomorrow morning and Beth was stoked. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a car pull up and she couldn't hold back her smile. Daryl walked through the door and Beth ran to him and jumped in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his. "Did I miss something babe?" Daryl mumbled against her soft pink lips. Beth blushed. "No, I just missed you." She giggled. Daryl probably thought she was silly but that didn't matter right now. She was just happy to finally be happy. Beth and Daryl sat at the table and ate the dinner she made for the two of them. She found herself just staring at him when he was eating. Unaware of the world around him, she knew that is what made her fall for him even more. The two finished eating and Daryl walked upstairs. Beth cleaned the table off and washed the dishes. She hummed as she finished cleaning up the mess she made cooking.

Beth walked into the living room to see Daryl sitting on the couch. She smirked before she walked over to him. Climbing on his lap she straddled him. She leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Beth closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard Daryl mumbled a faint "I love you Beth Greene." She smiled against his chest inhaling his scent. What felt like hours she never felt more comfortable, safe. She was almost asleep when she heard her doorbell ding and pounding on her door. Groaning Beth opened her eyes and climbed off Daryl. Sluggishly she walked to the door yawning. Turning the door knob the door flew open and a gush of cold air made her body chill. She stood shocked at who was standing there….Dillon Grimes. "Hey baby." he slurred. Beth could smell the booze on him. "Why are you here?" Beth snapped. He pushed his way inside and snaked his arms around her waist. "Because you're mine and the mother of my son." He grumbled. "Dillon let go of me!" Beth shoved him and he stumbled backwards. Dillon balled his fist up. "Get out of my house now!" Beth yelled. Daryl came in the doorway just as Dillons fist connected with Beth's jaw. With fast strides Daryl slammed Dillon into the wall. "Don't you ever touch her again Grimes!" Daryl said through clenched teeth.

Daryl punched Dillon until blood covered his face. "Daryl stop." Beth pleaded. Climbing off Dillon, Daryl picked him up and threw him out the door. Locking the door Daryl leaned against it. "I'm sorry…" His voice cracked. Beth walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay Daryl." She kissed his shoulder. Daryl turned around and cupped Beth's face gently. He placed a kiss to her lips. "Let's go get ice on your jaw." he whispered. "I'm okay Daryl." She smiled. He engulfed her petite body in his, placing chaste kisses on her forehead. "I love you Greene." He said between each kiss. " I love you Mr. Dixon." Beth said as she closed her eyes. "Let's get you in bed Beth." Daryl picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down gently he turned and started for the door. "Daryl...Will you stay with me?" Beth asked. "Of course." Daryl said as he got in bed next to her pulling her body to his. His strong arms wrapped around her. She fell asleep within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth woke tangled in her sheets, stumbling out of bed she landed on her butt. It was on command to yawn when she awoke but her jaw was so sore. Slowly opening her mouth she winced. _With time Beth, it will get better, she thought. _Beth had to go pick Bentley up today from her sisters and Daryl was coming with. Her nerves were full on as she thought about Maggie meeting Daryl for the first time. _What would Maggie think? _Beth let out a puff of air before slipping out of her sleepwear. As Beth let the water heat up she felt hands around her waist and a body pressed into her back. "Daryl, you're squeezing the air out of my lungs." Beth joked. "I know one way I can squeeze the air out of your lungs." Daryl smirked before pulling his shirt over his head. Beth rolled her eyes before stepping into the shower leaving Daryl standing alone with nothing but the view of her naked body through the foggy glass. "I know what you're doing Greene." Daryl grinned. "Yeah? And what's that?" Beth hollered. Beth's eyes met Daryl's and she could see the amusement burning in his deep blue eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as his eyes raked across her naked, wet body. Beth fumbled to grab the body soap and she heard a chuckled from Daryl. Deep, low rumble in his throat, making her cheeks go hot. "You find this funny, Dixon?" Beth's sweet voice echoed over the running water.

Daryl shook his head as he laughed. His sweet laughter filling her ears. Beth stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her small body. "The water is still hot." her voice soft spoken. Beth smirked as she walked towards her closet. She rolled her eyes internally at herself, body growing all warm just thinkin about Daryl. Beth grabbed her white blouse and buttoned it up. She stood there a moment deciding what to wear. "Hey Daryl! Pencil skirt or Slacks?!" Beth yelled. She looked at herself in the mirror, so lost in thought when arms were around her waist yet again, she jumped, startled. "Dixon you scared the shit out of me!" Beth exclaimed. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he replied low and gruff "Pencil skirt." Beth looked up to meet his gaze and a smiled tugged at her lips. "God you're beautiful Greene." his voice husky. Beth's eyes were luminous, drinking in the sight of his naked chest. Beth glanced down at his lips then back up into his eyes. "You ain't so bad yourself Dixon." Beth mumbled out in a throaty voice.

In one swift move Daryl had Beth by her thighs pinned against the wall. He kissed along her neck up to her jaw where the bruise was visible. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him." Daryl's voice gravelly but she could hear the pain and anger behind it. Tangling her hands in his dripping wet hair had her body all warm. Her bare thighs around his naked waist, Beth's lips found Daryl's, the kiss slow savoring the taste of him. The smell of him lingering around her head like a cloud of smoke making her head spin. "It's not your fault Daryl." Beth whispered too quiet for anyone to hear but him. "Look, it was bound to happen sometime Daryl. Dillon see's me as a trophy. Always at the bar just to show me off to his friends...I didn't plan on getting pregnant you know...Then I thought with a baby on the way..That we could um-" Beth paused a moment looking into his deep blue eyes. "Make it work but I was wrong." Beth shifted her gaze to the ground. Daryl could read her like an open book. He knew she loved him but only for the gift of Bentley. Daryl tipped her chin up and their eyes locked. "I know..I am glad it didn't work….If it did there would be no us." his voice thick with emotion. Beth claimed his lips, hoping he would understand what she was saying by this kiss. Their lips parted and Beth moaned when his tongue glided across hers. She pulled away before she was completely out of breath.

Her chest moving up and down as she drew in short breaths. Beth lifted her hand to tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear. Her skin was on fire, it was like she was about to be engulfed in flames. "We need to get ready Greene." Daryl mumbled close to her ear. The heat of his breath felt like hot water running through her veins. Beth nodded because she didn't trust her voice. "Mhmmm cat got your tongue Greene?" Daryl chuckled. Beth's cheeks flushed before she playfully pushed him. "Nuh uh." she replied, her smile radiant, beaming with pride as she giggled. Daryl's eyes landed on hers, filled with happiness and joy. Her breath hitched as his eyes fixed on hers in a fierce manner. Like he was reading her thoughts, knew what she was feeling, maybe he did. Daryl had no idea what he did to her. Even when she was with Dillon she never felt this way. "Whatcha thinkin Beth?" Daryl asked in a hoarse voice. Her fingers moved in circles on his hand. "That I've never felt this way before...With any guy actually...Except you." Beth managed to get out, wobbly and quiet. Daryl didn't push to ask more, he just contentedly sat there and waited for her proceed forward. "When I'm with you...It's like the world slows and waits for us. Every kiss, every touch, feels like fire and ice going through my body." her voice was so small she wasn't sure he'd even heard her. Beth bit her lip as the silence between them lingered. "I feel it too. You have no idea what you do to me Greene." Daryl broke the silence in a gruff voice.

Beth didn't realize how much time had passed between them. They had to get ready to go to Maggie's for dinner and pick up Bentley. Beth brushed her lips across his jaw, placing a soft quick kiss to his lips, before scrambling to finish getting dressed. "I gotta go pick up Elly up from her friends but I'll be back as soon as possible. You need anything?" Daryl asked as he slipped his jacket on. Beth drank in the sight of Daryl Dixon in a suit, he looked so handsome and attractive. "I uh um no I don't, thank you." Beth blushed. Daryl smiled before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Okay, I'll be back." his murmured as his thumb grazed across her bottom lip. Beth watched as he disappeared through the front door. She slipped her pencil skirt over her hips and fitted it in place. Grabbing her black heels and putting them on she glanced in the mirror. _Very good Beth. You look very presentable. Maggie would be pleased. She thought. _Beth was ramaging through papers when her phone rang. Picking it up she unlocked her screen.

" Hello Tara, everything okay?" Beth asked in a calm voice. "Yeah, but Doctor Griffin just left because of a family emergency and Doctor Williams is on maternity leave. We are short of staff, could you come in?" Tara asked in a small voice. "Uh yeah I'll be there as soon as possible." Beth replied in a soft voice. With that the phone clicked off.

Beth was ranked the highest ER Doctor in her facility. She along with Doctor Griffin and a few others were the only On-Call-Emergency and herself were the top ER Doctors, they could do everything. Of course they had nurses and other doctors to make rounds and check up on people. There could never be too much doctors but in this city of Georgia there were a lot of accidents. Beth grabbed her phone as she stumbled to get out of her skirt. When she got the answering machine of Maggie she left a voice mail. "Hey Mags, I just got called into work and I'm not sure what time I will be off but I'll do my best to make it." Beth let out a sigh. She hated letting everyone down but what could she do? This was her job. She tried to call Daryl but no answer as well. Leaving him a quick voice mail she fumbled to get her scrubs on. Pulling her shirt over her head she walked downstairs. With one swift move she palmed her keys and locked the door behind her. She was frustrated that she had to once again leave Bentley with her sister. Climbing in her car she started for work. It wasn't long before she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed inside. The cold air felt nice on her skin. Beth walked in and went straight for her office. She checked her phone and frowned when Maggie hadn't called her back. Tucking it away into her purse she grabbed her hospital keys.

Beth looked at the document chart. Looking at who needed to be checked on. She hummed a small tune as she walked through the hall. Making it to room 68 which held a little girl by the name of Lizzie Samuels. With care Beth examined the blonde little girl. "How you feelin Lizzie?" Beth asked, concentrated on what she was doing. "I feel fine." Lizzie replied, her voice hoarse. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?" Beth looked up to meet Lizzie's dull blue eyes. "Um probably like an 8." Lizzie mumbled. "Okay, as soon as I am done here I will send in a nurse to give you medicine for the pain, okay?" Beth smiled, reassuring the little girl that she would be okay. "Okay." Lizzie forced a smile on her face. Beth finished up and went to find a nurse to send to Samuels room. With Beth being an Er Doctor there wasn't much for her to do as the other doctors were here to do the check ups and examine patients. Walking into her office Beth fetched her phone from her purse. She clicked the screen on and popped up 4 missed calls and 2 text messages. All were from Maggie which made Beth frown. Maggie never calls her that many times when she knows Beth is working.

Dialing Maggie's number she waited as it rang. "Jesus, Beth thank god you answered! Bentley was in the hospital with a broken arm." Maggie rushed out. "What the fuck?! What the hell happened?!" Beth raised her voice. "He fell of the top of the castle at the park." Maggie replied. "Were you even watching him?!" Beth snapped. Her face was red, angry that her sister could be so careless sometimes. "I was Beth! I was holding a baby and I told him to stay where I could see him." Maggie's answered obviously irritated with Beth. "That's not watching him Mags! He is a boy!" Beth hissed. "I know and I'm sorry." Maggie's voice waivered. "You guys home?" Beth asked in a soft voice. "No, we are on our way to your house. We should be there in about an hour or two." Maggie said in a quiet voice. "Okay, I will be there as soon as I can." Beth's voice small. Maggie hung up and Beth buried her face in her hands. Beth read the text messages from Daryl. She giggled at his use of words, like she could hear his voice in her mind. Beth stashed her phone away and snacked on her food.

Eating quietly she was looking over some papers for work. The room was silent until a voice came through the intercom. "Doctor Greene we need you in the ER right away." Beth carried her legs as fast as they could go. Pulling her card key from her pocket she slid her card along the scanner and the doors clicked open. She caught up with the Er Nurses as they pushed a bloody man on a stretcher. "Do we know what happened?" Beth asked in a rush. "Uh, I believe he was in a car accident." a nurse replied. Beth looked at the man, his skin was pale and the blood stained his clothes. "We need to stop the bleeding. Then check for internal bleeding." Beth said in a calm voice. They approached a room and got her equipment on. "Find out if he has any allergies!" Beth shouted. Reaching for his wrist she felt his pulse, low but pounding weakly against her fingers. Beth shouted more orders to stop the bleeding and hooked up IVs. "He has lost so much blood, anymore and he may not make it." Beth turned to look at the man. Two hours had passed and Beth got the patient under control and he was stable as of right now. She looked down at her gown, blood everywhere, so much blood. Beth peeled her gloves off carefully and stripped the gown off. "There any relatives here?" Beth asked. Doctor Griffin had returned and took over so Beth could take a breather. "Yeah, you wanna go let them know how things are going?" Doctor Griffin responded quickly.

Beth nodded and headed for the doors. Walking with a file in her hand she looked up to see a lady sitting there. Obviously the lady was worried and on edge. Beth would be too. As the lady saw Beth approach she shot up from her chair. "Is he gonna be okay?" The lady's voice brittle. "We aren't sure-" Beth didn't finish before the lady was yelling at her. "What do you mean you aren't sure?! You are a damn doctor, do your fuckin job!" The lady snarled. Beth stood there patiently, she was use to this kind of reaction. "What I was saying is that he's lost a lot of blood and as of right now he is stable. Doctor Griffin is with him right now, she is gonna check to see if his organs are good, make sure there's no internal bleeding." Beth finished in a calm tone. The lady just stared at Beth a moment. "Ma'am once we know for sure, one of us will let you know." Beth reassured the lady. "Thank you Doctor Greene." The lady sniffled. Beth assumed she read her name tag.

It was late and Beth was finally off of work. She climbed in her car and headed home. She was so exhausted, and quite frankly Maggie is lucky. Beth pulled into her driveway about fifteen minutes later. She got out of her car gathering her things and walking through her door. "Mommy!" Bentley yelled before he jumped into Beth's arms. She lost grip of all her things and giggled as they clattered to the floor. "Hey babyboy.I missed you." Beth cooed in his ear. "Me too mommy." he replied. Beth could hear the tiredness in his voice. Before she said a word, Maggie came into view. "Mommy, I broke my arm by fallin off a castle!" Bentley shouted. Beth's focus was on her son as her gaze flicked up at Maggie. "I know. Aunt Maggie told me." Beth voice soft-spoken. "Aunt Maggie you were suppose to let me tell her!" Bentley whined. "Sorry buddy but your mama had to know." Maggie looked at Bentley. "Bentley why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys." Beth suggested. "Okay mommy. Will you come up and play with me?" Bentley quietly asked. "I will once I'm done talking to your Aunt, okay?" Beth replied in a hush tone.

With not more to argue Bentley ran up to his room. Beth picked at her nails, debating how she should start. "Beth…" Maggie started but stopped. Beth glanced up at her sister, her cheeks a little red. "Maggie, it's fine. I overreacted and i'm sorry. Today was just too much and I was overwhelmed." Beth finished with a faint smile. Their silence lingered between them a moment before Maggie broke in. "I should have been watching him. For that I am sorry too." Maggie said as she hugged her little sister. Beth was tired and she wanted to spent time with Bentley, since she, like always was working. She said goodbye to her sister and waved her off letting her know they'd talk in the morning. Beth slipped off her shoes, making sure the door was locked. It was too late for Daryl to come over since he had Elly.

Beth jogged up the stairs to her son, she frowned as he had fallen asleep on his floor. Scooping him up she cuddled him for a few moments before tucking him in. Placing a kiss to his forehead before she got ready for bed. She undressed out of her scrubs and put on an over-sized t-shirt. One of Daryl's to be exact. Placing her phone next to her on the nightstand Beth headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She has been feeling weird all day but like any other person ignored it. It wasn't until she looked in her body sized mirror had she seen the blood that trailed down her legs, so much blood. Her house was dim so maybe Maggie hadn't seen. Beth walked to her phone, hands shaking, heart pounding. Shakily she dialed Daryl's number. After what felt like hours he finally picked up. "Daryl, i'm bleeding, there's blood everywhere. Down my legs." Beth managed to get out in a wobbly voice.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, lots of cute feels. Please review and let me know what you think :D I hope you all are having a fabulous Friday. 33**


End file.
